shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Moriurya Sunbow Brightsinger
Currently Moriurya (Rya) Brightsinger is currently the Ambassador from Kingdom of Quel'Thalas(Silvermoon City) to Thunder Bluff and the Assistant to the Convocate of the Exterior, Luminash Dawnwing. As such she has been a neutral factor of many decisions between the Shu'halo and the Sin'dorei with much success to the relations of the two peoples, as well as relations with the Kaldorei of Moonglade. She recently lost the race for the Convocate of the Exterior seat, but was quickly accepted as the assistant by Dawnwing. Appearance and Personality Standing at about 5ft4in, this elf is at the prime of her youth, looking to be about 110 years old (20 in human looks). Her clothing is richly made in fine silks, though not extravagant in design. The only noticeable jewelery is a simple silver-link chain with a pendant the shape of a bird hanging from it. The most distinguishing features of this elf are her eyes, being a rare golden hue rather than the green or blue of most other elves. She wears her auburn hair loose, framing her face with long bangs and reaching the mid of her back. Her ranger build of is covered in very thin scratches that are not easily seen unless being looked closely upon, her knuckles in particular. There is a nitch where an earring was ripped out of the middle of her left ear and a long scar runs down her spin. The Magicks Effect Rumors 1. She does NOT like fel nor arcane energy, often getting sick around a high consistency. 2. She retired her position as a First Sergeant of the Farstriders, second-in-command under Isardeth. 3. She currently works in Mulgore as an Ambassador of Silvermoon, but is actually trying to take the seat of Convocate of Exterior. 4. Adopive-daughter of the deceased Bramdon Brightsinger, high mage of Dalaran who went crazy about demons. 5. She has a ton of men following her around but she will not say yes to any. 6. She is following around a ton of men but doesn't want a serious relationship. 7. Her best friend is actually a Kadorei and a high ranking druidess of the Cenarion Circle. History Before the Third War Born to the disgraced Dalaran Mage, Matlir Sunblade, and a Noble Quel'dorei of Quel'Thalas, Drazlyn Brightsinger, Moriurya Lyn Sunblade (as she once was known as) was not what was considered normal for babies at the time. Her eyes were gold instead of the bright blue like most other elves, and she showed signs quickly of being unable to use magic. Her parents sent her to a magic boarding school for a number of years, hoping that something would change, but she was stubborn against the uses of Arcane. Instead she would read old books of legends and tales of great battles while the local ally-cats relax around her enjoying her attention. She was known as a daydreamer, and often the other kids of her age would pick on her for not being talented or "gifted" with the noble art of spell-craft. She had one close friend, Meirrahim, who wanted to be a spell-breaker. Most of the time she would force him to play dress-up with her and go around their village pretending to be nobles or Ambassadors from Dalaran. At about the age of 100 years'' (late teens to human standards)'' Moriurya ran away from school, finally getting sick of everyone laughing at her for failing another spell craft class, and made her way through the forest. That same day, the Scourge with the Death Knight Arthas attacked the world of Quel'Thalas (Silvermoon) to use the sunwell and ultimately destroy it. Moriurya was separated from everything she grew up with on that day. First Sergeant Sunbow, Farstriders '' '' (No, this rank does not pertain to the PvP title in game. Please refer to the First Sergeant wiki page for a better understanding of the rank) The remaining Farstriders, after the loss of the Sunwell to the Scourge, found Rya sleeping with a large feline beside her under a tree far from where the battles took place. The noticed her talent with the cats of the forest and her willingness to learn soon after taking her to the refuge camps. She was enlisted in the ranks quickly and found her skill with a long bow almost as strong as her love for animals. Her skills were recognized a few years later by the Farstrider Colonel Isardeth Alament, one of the Farstriders who had been watching her progress for years as he grew into power. With the signature of Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, Rya Sunbow was very suddenly pushed to the rank of a First Sergeant. The responsibility of those whom she had spent seven years training with was for her to carry. Not long after her promotion, Rya was confronted with the capture of the very dangerous Rivanne Sunwingand shared the responsibility of the containment of the prisoner with the Blood Knight Satchiel Kerwin. The escape of the prisoner was completely blamed on him, but Rya had lost two very close friends and great soldiers to the break out, and she announced her resignation from the Farstriders due to emotionally compromising circumstances. Becoming an Ambassador (will insert story here) Quotes "Quel'dorei by birth, Sin'dorei by name, Kal'dorei by soul." "How sweet it was, hearing the downward stream with half-shut eyes ever to seem falling asleep in a half-dream." "I didn't invite you to start petting me...." See Also RP-Haven Profile Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters